Alliance Against the Milk
by Fallen Crest
Summary: Flame and Fullmetal. Negotiations, teenage rebellion, Elysia's tears, Juvie riot, Furher is stepping back to enjoy the war between the two alchemists. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, leading a riot full of teenagers!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**A/N: Co-written with FallenHope-Angel **

**Alliance Against the Milk**

**Chapter 1**

***Ten in the morning***

Golden eyes glared out the window at the clear, sunny sky. "I'm telling you, Al! He is planning something! I know he is! That smug faced bastard wouldn't stop smirking when he told me to come in early today."

Al sighed at his paranoid brother. "Brother, behave yourself and get to work or you'll be late."

Ed pouted briefly before he headed out grumbling about annoying bastards and smug faces and how he knew that something was going to happen today.

As Ed approached Eastern Command fifteen minutes later, he paused in his walking when he noticed the policeman and woman dressed in suits standing outside the gate, talking to Mustang. Even more paranoid than before, Ed cautiously made his way over to the three adults.

"There you are, Fullmetal." Mustang said, glancing briefly at his subordinate before looking back at the police. "Take him away."

Ed gaped in astonishment and a flicker of hurt appeared in his eyes before rage took over. "What the hell, Colonel Bastard?!" He shouted as he was cuffed and shoved into the back seat if a car.

Mustang leaned down in the door before it was shut. He smirked at the fourteen year old. "You need to learn to stop causing trouble and respect your superiors." He said before slamming the door in Ed's face, leaving the boy to scream in rage and struggle against his cuffs.

There was no way that Ed was going to let this go! Mustang was going to pay for this!

***One in the afternoon***

Ed laid grouchily on his bed when he heard his cell door open. He looked up to see if he was getting out of here, but it was only the guard shoving another boy into the room. "Here's your new cellmate." The guard said as he slammed the door shut.

Sighing, Ed dropped his head back down to the pillow to rest some more, but the boy seemed to have other ideas.

"Aren't you the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Ed glanced at the boy standing across from him. He was taller than Ed and had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His dark eyes were squinty like. Like Ed, he was wearing that dark blue juvie uniform. "Yeah, name is Edward. What about it?" Ed replied.

"Seriously?" The boy said excitedly, leaning into Ed's face. "I can't believe the military put one of their State Alchemists in here."

Ed's eye twitched. "They didn't. My _Commanding Officer_ had me arrested so I would learn respect. That bastard." He snarled, fist shaking angrily. "I am going to get my revenge for this."

The boy smirked. "Isn't that the attitude that got you sent here?"

"No." Ed slammed a fist on the bed. After a moment of deep breathing to calm down, Ed demanded, "Who are you anyway? You look like you're from Xing."

The boy grinned. "I am, Edward. My name is Ling Yao. I came to Amestris for a visit, but I guess illegally crossing the border is frowned upon here."

Ed gave the boy a dry look. "It's frowned upon everywhere, Ling. What were you thinking doing that?"

Ling shrugged. "It would be too much of a hassle to get the border passes and everything."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Idiot. How do you know who I am, Ling?"

The Xingese boy grinned. "Because, Edward, even though I am from Xing, we have still heard the stories of the Fullmetal Alchemists. I heard he had gold eyes and hair. It's a pretty rare combination so I took a guess."

Ed snorted. "That was a pretty risky guess, Ling. And call me Ed."

"I know, Ed, but I had to try." Ling replied.

"Well," Ed scoffed, sitting up. "At least you aren't shy."

Grinning, Ling sat on the bed opposite of Ed's. "So what did you do to get thrown in here?"

"Nothing. What got me here was my jerk of a boss!" Ed hissed, eyes narrowed angrily. "I haven't done any criminal acts! My bastard boss asked me to come in early today and what do I get? Cuffed and thrown into the back of a police car with no warning!"

"Sounds tough." Ling replied.

"I swear….the injustice of it all." Ed said, shaking with rage.

***Five in the evening* **

Ed glared hatefully down at the food in front of him for dinner. What the hell kind of food was this? It didn't even look edible with how disgusting it looked! Making teenagers eat this kind of food was a cruel and unusual punishment.

And then….His eyes moved to the disgusting white liquid sitting next to his plate. '_Milk.' _He spat in his mind. That was even worst then the milk. It wouldn't surprise him if the Colonel specifically told the workers here to give him this shit and that horrible, mocking cow juice.

Ling sat down across from Ed with his own plate of food that looked more like mud on a plate.

"I swear he told them to give me this horrible cow juice!" Ed growled.

"Cow juice?" Ling asked amused.

Ed snapped a finger at the milk.

"I believe that is milk." Ling said, leaning his chin on his hand and pushing his plate away with his other hand.

Ed snorted. "It is secreted cow juice!"

"You seem to really hate it." Ling replied. "But I do agree with you about this food." He looked at his own food in disgust. "It doesn't look appealing at all. I can't eat this slop."

"No one can!" Ed screamed, gaining the attention of the teenagers around him. "This is ridiculous!"

Annoyed and determined to get back at his boss, Ed looked around the cafeteria. He had no idea as to why he stuck around for so long. He could have escaped easily a long time ago. The only reason he stuck around was because he wanted to see what would happen. Obviously the worst decision he ever made, but he did learn that the conditions here sucked. This wasn't fair for any teenager!

"Ed?" Ling asked, grinning. "You look mad."

"How can you grin?" Ed demanded. "We're in juvie!"

Ling shrugged. "I'm just waiting for the opportunity to get out of here."

Golden eyes narrowed in interest. Of course, he wasn't the only one suffering from the conditions here and wanting out. Everyone else was probably feeling the same way. No one wanted to be confined like this.

Deciding his course of action, Ed stood up, surprising Ling, and climbed onto the table. He looked around at all the guards and other prisoners…eh, he meant teenagers. Yes, teenagers, not prisoners.

"Major Elric! Get off that table! What do you think you are doing?" A guard shouted, approaching the table with a frown.

"What I should have done hours ago!" Ed shouted, kicking his tray of food off the table and into the surprised guard's face. "I can no longer stand for this injustice!" He shouted, gaining the attention of all the other teenagers and guards. "Can any of you? We teenagers have been forced to bend over to the will of adults for too long! They make us do chores without getting anything in return. They blame us when things go wrong! And now they falsely imprison us in juvie where they give us this disgusting food that can't even be considered food and this horrible cow juice! They dare secrete this liquid and blood from cows and give it to us to drink!" Ed kicked his glass of milk through the air and into the guard's face while the other teenagers looked disgusted at their milk. Blood was in that? What else other unknown substances were in it? "Well, no more. We can no longer just sit back and allow this injustice to go on! We must fight for our rights!"

"Major Elric! Enough of this madness!" A guard shouted, stalking over to the boy. "Sit down now!"

"I will not be silenced!" Ed screamed and he clapped his hands. He dropped down to his knees and put his hands on the table. Blue alchemical light flashed around as hands shot out of the table and grabbed each of the guard's limbs and lifted him into the air. As he stood back up to loud, amused applause, he shouted, "We must fight! Who is with me?"

All of the teenagers roared in agreement while the guards looked at each other worriedly.

"Yes!" Ed cheered.

Ling smirked and leaned back in his seat as he looked up at Ed rallying his own army of delinquents. Whoever sent Ed here was really going to feel his wrath. Ling would stick around just to see how all of this plays out. It seemed an amusing way to spend the day after being stuck in juvie for hours.

"We want better food! More juice! What do we want?" Ed shouted to the crowd of teenagers who were roaring.

"BETTER FOOD AND MORE JUICE!" The teenagers shouted.

"And what don't we want?" Ed screamed, pumping a fist into the air.

"MILK!"

"MAJOR ELRIC!" Two guards yelled, lunging at the surprised boy.

Before Ed could move to defend himself, Ling had jumped over the table and taken out the first guard with surprising ease while another teenager who was seventeen that Ed met earlier took out the second.

"Thanks Ling, Sam!" Ed said, grinning. "I'm glad to have you both on my side!"

"Anything for you, Fullmetal." Sam said with a mock salute. He, like Ling and Ed, was quite muscular, except his skills came from street fighting. Though he was a street fighter, he was quite nice and enjoyed fooling around as Ed realized earlier when he first spoke to the boy. Strange combination. He had dark green eyes which were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses that he seemed to love to wear. How he managed to keep them in here, Ed had no idea. As for his hair, he had dark brown spiky hair with tips dyed blue.

"No!" Ed shouted. "From this moment on, I am no longer Fullmetal or Major Elric! I am now the leader of the Alliance Against the Milk!"

Ling snickered a bit at Edward's dramatic actions. Maybe be arrested today wasn't such a bad thing. He climbed onto a chair and looked at his 'new leader' with a grin. "Why must we fight, Leader?"

Ed blinked at him before getting more fired up. "The tyranny of adults! Of them thinking we screw up when we don't! Of curfews and better food!" Ed shouted and the teenagers applauded and shouted in agreement.

"Trials for the injustice of being falsely accused and thrown into this hell!" Shouted another boy.

Ed nodded and pointed in the direction of the voice.

"Jobs! We can't get jobs because of our age and some of us need to make a living!" Another boy shouted.

Ed nodded in agreement. No wonder some of these kids were here. They probably turned to crimes just so they could survive since they couldn't get hired anywhere.

"What they said! Are you with me?!" Ed shouted, glancing at the guards that didn't dare move towards Ed, who could easily use alchemy against them, and because of Ling and Sam, who would no doubt defend him.

"YES!"

"Then we must set about getting these changes!" Ed screamed, pumping a fist in the air. He looked at one of the unconscious guards with an evil smirk. "Sam, give me that guard's jacket."

Sam looked at him confused, but since it was the first order from his new leader, he didn't think it wise to disobey. He got the cloak off of the guard as quickly as possible and tossed it to Ed, who had already clapped his hands so when he caught the jacket, it transmuted immediately.

When the blue light died down, in Ed's hands was a cloak. It was black on the outside and red on the inside.

Ling grinned. "I see where this is going." He jumped up onto the table and took the cloak from Ed.

Ed quickly removed the top of his juvie uniform to reveal a black tank top under it. Without waiting for the order, Ling wrapped the cloak around Ed's shoulders. The clip of the cloak was on the side so it rested on his left shoulder. It was a metal Flamel.

Ling stepped back. "Sir, we're ready for your orders." He grinned as he saluted mockingly. Teens all around stared at Ed and saluted him as well.

Smirking, Ed jumped to the next table, then the next one after that before jumping back to the ground and running over to the wall. Ed clapped his hands and created a hole in the wall. "Go, my brethren! Go now to Eastern Command Center! We will stop the root of this evil at its center and get the rights we deserve!"

As the teenage delinquents escape through the hole with the guards watching shell-shocked or being fought with by the delinquents if they tried to stop anyone, Ling walked up to Ed's side. "Ed, don't you think you might be going a bit far?" He decided to voice, even though he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Ed looked at Ling with a determined glint in his eyes and a smirk. "And you, Ling, shall be my second-in-command!"

Ling blinked before smirking in amusement and giving Ed a mocking salute, deciding not to ask that question again. "I will follow you into hell, Leader! You will need my help anyway." When Ed just stared at him with a frown, Ling grinned. "I will help you keep our army in line, sir! You can ask me for anything."

"I am glad for your help, Ling." Ed said before he marched out of the hole in the wall with Ling as his right shoulder.

Ling grinned as he followed Ed, who was now his official best friend. He would not let such an insane person leave. They always had the most fun.

***Eastern Command Center***

"Colonel," Havoc said.

Mustang looked up from his doodling. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Do you really think it was a good idea to send Chief to Juvie? He didn't technically do anything to deserve it." Havoc said, frowning a bit.

Mustang scoffed at that and went back to doodling. "Have you seen all the destruction he causes?"

"But that is only ever during his missions or fights for his life, sir." Riza replied, sighing. She had been against it, but Mustang had insisted that having Ed sent to juvie for a day or two will help straighten him out. Riza had her doubts and thought her boss was just doing this to mess with Ed. If he was she would put a bullet in his leg. She had been watching through the window when Ed was taken away earlier, and though he had been screaming in rage she had seen the flicker of hurt. "How long are you planning on keeping him there? Until he learns whatever lesson you're trying to teach? Or until Alphonse comes in thinking his brother has been kidnapped?" She questioned coolly.

"It will only be for a day or two. If he misbehaves after this again, I will up his time there." Mustang said in a bored tone without looking up.

Riza's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and the other soldiers in the office gulped at the dangerous look. They definitely did not want to be the Colonel right now.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

This time it was the phone that interrupted Mustang's doodling, so with a grumble, he picked it up. "Colonel Roy Mustang, here."

"Colonel Mustang!" A man shouted on the other end.

Mustang scowled and rubbed his ear. "Who is this?"

"It's Sergeant Dennis," Dennis replied. "Sir, Major Elric has–"

"Been begging to leave?" Mustang asked, twisting his pen around in his fingers.

"No, sir! He started a riot and broke all the delinquents out of the Juvenile Delinquent Center!" Dennis explained quickly.

Mustang's grin slipped off his face and his pen fell from his hand. "He WHAT?" He yelled, leaning forward in his seat and slamming his phone down on the receiver. "That DAMN BRAT!"

Havoc swallowed nervously and looked at Breda.

"And what did he do this time?" Riza asked bravely.

Before Mustang could answer, loud stomping and roaring could be heard coming from outside. Curious, Mustang turned in his seat and gaped at what he saw as the other soldiers all stood up and looked out the window too. Marching onto Eastern Command's grounds was a huge group of teenagers in the dark blue juvenile delinquents' uniform. Some of them were holding torches as they march.

And at the head of the group, smirking in all his glory, was Fullmetal. He was dressed in the dark blue pants of the juvenile's uniform but had a black cloak over his shoulders. And standing at his shoulder was a Xingese boy, who was also wearing the dark blue pants. Unlike the other boys though, his shirt was changed to black color and he had a white cloak resting on his shoulders. On his right shoulder was a Flamel, just like Ed's on his left shoulder. Resting at his hip was a sword.

"Oh, hey look." Havoc said, grinning. "Chief's being a rebellious teenager!"

"What rebellious teenager starts a riot?" Walkers asked shocked. "This is completely insane, even for him!"

"He certainly went all out." Myers agreed, staring wide eyed at the scene of the teenagers coming to a halt outside of Eastern Command the moment Ed raised his fisted hand.

All the soldiers that were on the grounds outside, stopped to stare at Ed in surprise. What was their comrade doing with all these teenagers who were carrying torches and wearing the Juvenile Delinquents' uniform?

Back in the office, Riza turned to glare at a gaping Mustang. "Sir, this is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?" Mustang exclaimed.

"You let them put him in Juvie, sir." Riza said angrily, looking back at Ed, who had turned to face his fellow delinquents. "And now look at what he is doing because of it! You had better fix this!"

Havoc snickered.

"Havoc," Mustang snapped.

"Aww, but it's just so funny. He is being a rebellious punk!" Havoc replied.

"He's always been a rebellious brat." Mustang retorted.

Riza coughed. "Hem-Hem, I don't see you fixing this, sir!"

***Alphonse***

Al was a bit worried now. His brother had left to meet Colonel Mustang earlier and he never returned! What if he had been attacked on his way home? What if he was kidnapped? What if...Al thoughts trailed off when he saw his brother standing at the head of a group of teenagers all dressed dark blue with some of them holding torches.

"What do we want?" Ed shouted. Behind him at his right shoulder stood a Xingese boy wearing a very amused grin and a cloak similar to the one his brother was wearing, except it was in a different color.

"Better food! More juice!" The teenagers roared.

"And when do we want it?"

"NOW!"

"What don't we want?"

"MILK!"

"That's right! We cannot stand for this injustice of being force to drink that cow juice!" Ed shouted.

"Brother?" Al said very confused. "Are you...are you rioting about food?"

Ed turned to his brother, a huge grin on his face. "Alphonse! It's not just about food. Want to join in with the cause?"

Al blinked unsurely. "Brother?"

"Okay, Al, this is what I need you to do. I need you to take this note to Colonel Bastard." Ed said, holding a note out to Al.

Al blinked and stared at the note in his hand. What was going on around here?

***Inside***

"Oh, look, now Alphonse is here." Walkers said, smirking a bit. "He now gets to see his brother go insane."

Mustang sighed and rubbed his temple. Just what they needed at this point. Al didn't need to see his brother rioting or to know the reason why he was doing it. He would not be happy at all to know that his brother had been in a Juvenile Delinquent Center all day. This was only going to cause them all more problems.

"Why is my brother leading a group of teenagers on a rampage outside?" Al greeted as he entered the office, scaring the officers a bit as they didn't expect him to get up there so fast. "Oh, and brother gave me this to give to you." Al handed over a paper that said Demands at the top of it. The very first of which was: No Milk!

"What the hell is this?" Mustang yelled angrily, waving the paper in the air. "Did he really turn all those kids against milk? I'm going to fry that brat!"

"You will do no such thing, sir!" Riza said, frowning. "That will not fix this. Those teenagers won't like you taking their leader from them!"

Mustang gaped at her. "W-what?...Wait, are you saying you want me to negotiate with Fullmetal about this? I will not lose to kids, Lieutenant!"

"Um...could someone tell me what is going on?" Al asked.

Breda snickered. "Your brother caused a riot in Juvie, then broke all those teenagers out of juvie and rioted through the streets to here."

Al sweat dropped. "Um, perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to put an alchemical genius who can do alchemy just by clapping his hands in jail...wait, why was my brother in juvie?" He demanded angrily.

"I'll rip his bloody arm off and throw him back in juvie!" Mustang shouted, scrunching up the paper in his hand and throwing it onto his desk as he ignored Al's question. No way was he telling the kid he locked his precious older brother up. "There will be no demands met!"

All the soldiers around backed up a bit at the anger radiating off the Colonel.

"Sir," Riza said with a tired sigh. "You can't do that to your comrade."

"There is no longer companionship here, Lieutenant." Mustang cried with a crazed look in his eyes. "This is war!" He turned to his slightly fearful men. "Soldiers, get ready! We will not back down to a bunch of kids!"

"I think our boss has lost it." Walkers muttered to Karin, who could only nod in agreement.

"Would you look at that?" Falman said. "Fuhrer Bradley is here."

"What?" Mustang, Walkers, Myers, Havoc, and Skylak shouted and they all turned back to the window. To their horror they saw Fuhrer Bradley walking past the rioting teenagers with his men. Ed stopped briefly to stare at him before turning back to his teenagers. Bradley did not stop to talk with him and continued on inside the building.

"What is Fuhrer Bradley doing here?" Mustang demanded urgently, turning back to his men.

"Uh…" Havoc said unsurely.

"He heard about Chief being locked up?" Fuery suggested.

"A surprise inspection." Riza suggested with more confidence.

"Why today of all days?" Mustang groaned.

Riza sighed, but could not feel sympathetic for her boss. "You should have expected something like this to happen. This world is a very unpredictable place, sir."

"I know why it happened." Mustang said, glaring out the window at the little leader of the riot. "Fullmetal's demon powers! That runt! He is trying to ruin me!"

'_You don't need him for that.' _The soldiers in the room thought as the door to the office snapped open and multiple feet smacking against the ground was heard.

**A/N: Please Review! **


End file.
